Eres un idiota,Stan
by BelCandyKagamine
Summary: Stan y Wendy tienen como costumbre romper y volver. Pero Kenny le hara saber a Stan que existe alguien que SI merece su amor. Style Mencion de Candy ¡Resubido!


¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de South Park, es de mi pareja favorita STYLE StanxKyle.

Esta historia es chicoxchico ¡Si no te gusta, no lo leas!

Lo resubi, por que sin querer lo borra n.n" jjee

**Los personajes de South Park, no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Un pelinegro se encontraba sentado en el suelo, contándole a su amigo pobre, lo que había pasado con su EX. Así es, Stan Marsh y Wendy Testaburger, aún con 16 años, seguían teniendo la costumbre de volver y romper. Al parecer era parte de su rutina.<p>

-Entonces, yo le dije… "Wendy, por favor…" y ella me respondió "¡Basta Stan! Esta vez es definitivo, rompo contigo"- Relataba el chico, imitando la voz de la chica cuando ella hablaba.

-Stan…- Trataba de interrumpir su amigo, que estaba acostado en su cama con los brazos en su nuca, mirando el techo. Mierda, el relato de Stan si lo aburría.

-Déjame terminar, Kenny…- Le pidió –Entonces yo le dije "Bien, como si necesitara de una tonta como tú" y me miro y me respondió…-

-Stan…- Trato nuevamente.

-¡Déjame terminar, Kenny! – Se quejo Stan-Y ella me dice "No entiendo como hice para salir con un descerebrado todo este tiempo…" Y yo le dije "¿Cartman"? Ella revoleo los ojos y me respondió "¡Tú, idiota!"…-

- Stan…-Dijo ya impaciente

-¡Carajo, Kenny! ¿¡Que mierda quieres!- Le pregunto cansado de sus interrupciones. Kenny suspiro.

-¿Por qué no hablas de esto con ya sabes quién…?- El pelinegro hiso una mueca de disgusto.

-Ya sabes porque. Kyle se enojo conmigo, sin ningún maldito motivo- Le dijo enfadado.

-Si tiene motivos, Stan- Le respondió mientras se bajaba de su cama y se sentaba en frente de él.

-A ver, ¿Qué motivos?- Le pregunto curioso. ¿Cómo puede ser que Kenny sepa los sentimientos de Kyle y él no?

Kenny revoleo los ojos.

-En serio, Stan. ¿Realmente eres tan idiota?-Dijo mientras se tocaba la frente en señal de desesperación

-¡Oye!-Se quejo. Kenny rio por lo bajo.

-¿No crees, que Wendy no te ama? De seguro solo eres un juego para ella…- Odiaba cuando Kenny le decía la verdad. Stan bajo la mirada.

-Kenny… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Le pregunto.

-Que… hay alguien que SI merece tu amor-Stan se sorprendió.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto rápidamente sin salir de su asombro. Kenny revoleo los ojos nuevamente. Stan se enfado, odiaba que lo tratara como un tremendo idiota.

-Nunca dije que fuera mujer- Le dijo con una sonrisa picara. Stan se sonrojo ¿Un chico? ¿En serio?

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¡Kenny ve a abrir la puerta!-Grito su madre.

-¡Ya voy!-Le respondió de la misma manera. Luego giro hacia Stan-¿Vienes?-

-Claro-Le contesto, no se quedaría solo.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, era Kyle. Al parecer el pelirrojo se sorprendió de ver a Stan junto a Kenny, ya que desvió la mirada.

-¡Kyle! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto Kenny. Se veía que Kyle había corrido, pues se veía muy agitado.

-Es que… necesito hablar contigo… Kenny…- Y miro a Stan-A solas-Esas palabras hicieron a Stan enojar y eso lo sorprendió hasta a él. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Serian…celos? Naaah, de seguro era porque pensaba que Kenny le iba a hacer algo a _SU _Kyle… esperen ¿Qué? ¿¡SU? ¿SU KYLE! ¿Desde cuándo era suyo? Mientras él pensaba todo eso, Kyle ya había entrado y estaba en la habitación de Kenny.

"Mierda, me dejaron solo"-Pensó para sí mismo, mientras se dirigía al cuarto. Al llegar a la puerta pudo escuchar que los dos susurraban.

-_Pero, Kenny… no puedo hacerlo…_- Era la voz de Kyle.

-_¡Vamos Kyle! No pierdes nada con intentarlo…_- Era Kenny. ¿Intentar qué?

-_Si puedo perder algo… su amistad…_- La voz de Kyle sonaba algo deprimida.

-_Pero esa amistad se puede convertir en algo más…_- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Stan reacciono como si su cuerpo le hablara primero. Kyle y Kenny voltearon sorprendidos.

-¿Escuchaste, Stan?- Pregunto Kenny serio. Stan no le respondió. Fue directo hacia Kyle y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, ya que los dos estaban sentados en el suelo.

-¿Te gusta alguien y no me dijiste, Ky?- Kyle se sonrojo, cuando Stan decía 'Ky' lo decía con un tono de dulzura.

-Cállate, Stan. Tú no sabes nada- Desvió la mirada. Recién en esa acción, Stan se dio cuenta de cómo le había hablado. Inmediatamente bajo la mirada. Kyle la subió. Él también. Sus miradas se encontraron. Ojos azules con ojos verdes. Kenny observaba la escena. Callado. Ese momento, de seguro seria para recordar. Kyle abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Stan, lo estaba abrazando. Kenny sonrió. ¿Se habría dado cuenta…?

-Lo siento, Kyle-Le susurro a su oído. Kyle correspondió el abrazo.

-Está bien, Stan- Se quedaron por unos minutos más, abrazados.

-Hey…-Kenny se hiso notar. Stan y Kyle se separaron completamente rojos.

-¡Perdona, Kenny!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Kenny hiso una sonrisa picara.

-No se preocupen, si quieren los dejo 'solos'- Dijo haciendo notar la palabra "SOLOS"

Kyle se sonrojo.

-No, quédate Kenny- Ordeno Stan. Al instante Stan se arrepintió en su mente.

"¡Mierda! Era mi oportunidad con Kyle…espera… ¿¡Que oportunidad!"

-¡¿Qué me pasa!-Grito. Kyle y Kenny se le quedaron viendo.

-Amigo, ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto el rubio. Stan solo asintió con la cabeza, que idiota de su parte.

-Bien. Stan, ¿Así que terminaste con Wendy?-Pregunto Kyle. Stan recordó lo que Kenny le había dicho.

-¡Kenny! Dime quien es el que merece mi amor- Al decir esto, Kyle miro a Kenny de mala manera. Él solo sabia sus sentimientos hacia Stan y ahora resulta que se lo conto a Stan. ¡Y claro! No iba a contarle que estaba enamorado de su súper mejor amigo, al culón.

-No te lo diré. Pero ya deberías haberte dado cuenta-Le dijo a modo de respuesta.

-Me tengo que ir-Kyle se despidió de los dos, y todavía podía escuchar como Stan le rogaba a Kenny que le dijera quien estaba enamorado de él.

-¡Carajo Stan, date cuenta que el que te ama más que a nada, es Kyle!-Kyle escucho eso. ¡Lo había gritado! Kenny se tapo la boca con las dos manos. Stan quedo en shock. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y vio como el pelirrojo se preparaba para correr. No pudo correr. Stan le tomo la mano.

-Kyle…- Dijo.

-Suéltame-Le ordeno sonrojado.

-No-Le respondió él-Kyle, mírame- Stan trataba de que se diera vuelta. Kyle se resistía. Kenny observaba nuevamente la conversación. Al menos con su metida de pata, esos dos estaban hablando. Finalmente Kyle cedió. Stan le tomo el mentón. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente.

-Ky, ¿En verdad te gusto?-Le pregunto.

Kyle asintió, y al momento desvió la mirada.

-Pero tú no me correspondes, amas a Wendy- Le dijo triste aceptando la realidad. Era demasiado. Lo abrazo como lo había hecho en el cuarto.

-No, Kyle. Wendy no me merece-Kyle no podía dar crédito a lo oía. ¿De verdad Stanley Marsh le estaba diciendo eso? Bueno, después de todo, Wendy le había sido infiel a Stan con Cartman. Lo supieron gracias a Kenny, los vio besarse en una esquina. Al parecer, se despedían, ya que tomaron caminos diferentes. Pero eso no importaba, importaba que el amor de su vida, le estaba diciendo las cosas más lindas y es más… lo estaba abrazando.

-Fui un tonto, Kyle. Perdóname-

Kyle cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-No tienes que disculparte, Stan- Le dijo. Stan rompió el abrazo y lo vio con una sonrisa picara.

-Pero debo disculparme de todas maneras- Afirmo. Kyle lo miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto.

-Por esto- Y unió sus labios con lo de Kyle. Kyle se sorprendió, pero cerró los ojos. Ese era el día más feliz de su vida.

Kenny miraba con ternura la escena.

Al separarse, los dos estaban con las mejillas sonrojadas. Volvieron a la realidad, cuando Kenny estaba aplaudiendo. Se pusieron completamente rojos. Kenny miro todo.

-No diré nada-Dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Eso dijiste cuando te conté que me gustaba Stan-Le recordó Kyle.

-Pero esta vez en serio. Además Stan es un idiota- Dijo Kenny burlándose.

-¡Oye!-Se quejo Stan. Kyle rio.

-Wau, Ky. No me di cuenta de tu hermosa risa-Kyle se sonrojo.

-Cállate Stan-Kyle miraba el suelo completamente sonrojado.

-Cállame tú- Le desafío.

-Ok-Le contesto, y lo beso.

Luego salieron de la casa de su amigo. Kyle se recostaba en el hombro de Stan, mientras que este a su vez, le tomaba de la cintura. Sin duda, jamás volvería con Wendy y esta vez, era definitivo.

**FIN**

**¿Re-rewiew?**


End file.
